Being Wrong with You
by Monkeybarrel
Summary: (Executive Committee one-shot, Kubotoki) There was something wrong with him. There had to be.


Disclaim it: Minekura owns all that is Executive Committee and Kubotoki

Warning: Some language. Lots of sexual references, and some "action".

Notes: Written for a challenge from last winter for the LJ community, Temps mort. The challenge was to write using one specific word as a theme. I'll let you decide what that one word was. Feedback is always appreciated, and thank you.

----

**  
Being Wrong with You**

There was something wrong with him.

"And in 1600, at the battle of Sexigahara, Tokugawa Ieyasu and his supporters were able to defeat…"

There _had_ to be.

"And the substance that makes up the inside of the cell around the nucleus is what? Yes, Sexoplasm."

Everything that he heard, everything that was said, by his teachers, the other students, even the cashier at lunch when he bought a bag of chips-

"Oh, good choice." She smiled brightly at him as she pressed the button to ring in the total. "Sex and Vinegar is my favorite!"

-came out all wrong.

Tokitoh stared back at her and tried to comprehend what she'd just said. "Huh?"

"Salt and Vinegar." She waved at the bag in his hands. "They're so tasty. I eat just one and then POOF, too late! I sexed through the whole thing!"

"…Right." He backed away from her as he gripped the bag to his chest. He had to be going crazy. Why was everything coming out all wrong? He knew that she didn't just say what he thought she just said, just as he knew that his literature teacher hadn't instructed them all to find "sex poems represexing the seasons of sex and summer." But to him, it was all coming out the same. As he read aloud his math homework in front of the class, he had to stop himself, coughing into his hand before he said that the answer was 2 to the power of sex.

Each time this happened, he could feel his face heating up, but instead of bowing his head to hide his blush, he found himself looking sideways at the person who, like the words he wanted to avoid, dominated his thoughts.

And each time, Kubota looked back at him in a way that felt like he was always looking at him, like his eyes never left him, and Tokitoh felt his face get even hotter, and he ducked down and concentrated on his desk. No longer did any of the numbers on his homework say something else. Instead they just blurred and swam in front of him, and he had to shake his head and refocus. But still he couldn't read them. Finally, he dropped his head onto his desk so he didn't have to see his work, or the teacher, or Kubota, and he was thankful that it had already been his turn to read aloud so he could spend what little of the class time was left like this. He closed his eyes and breathed and tried to think of something, ANYTHING else than what filled his head.

He completely failed.

The bell rang, jolting him awake. He nearly fell out of his chair when he realized that he was not lying on the floor of the living room, pressed up against the back of the couch, his legs stretched out across the rug, and on top of him, feeling inside his shirt was someone else's hands, someone else's familiar, tobacco-smelling hands-

"Yo. Wakey-wakey." Someone's hand waved in front of his face, and Tokitoh turned to see Kubota looking down at him.

He was not on the floor. He was not at home. He was not half-naked.

"…it's over?" The dream- the class- it felt all the same at that moment.

"Yep." Kubota nodded and handed him his backpack. "Good thing too. It was nearly your turn to read again. C'mon, or we'll be late for gym."

He took his bag and followed him out of the room. As he walked, he looked down at himself and was thankful that at least one thing didn't carry over from his dream, but just to make sure, he held his backpack in front of him.

-----

It wasn't like they didn't do it. They did it all the time, almost every day. They lived together and had been for over a year. It was an accepted and enjoyed part of their relationship as much as eating dinner or watching TV together. So, he didn't understand why it still took over his mind so much that people's words, his school work, and even his dreams were sex, sex, sex all the time.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he muttered to himself as he threw on his gym shirt.

"Well, for starters, you make this whistling sound when you sleep on your back."

"Hey," He turned, all set to spit out a "shut the hell up" when he stopped, his gaze falling first on Kubota and then on to the floor. Kubota had stripped down to his underwear and was reaching in to his bag for his change of clothes.

Tokitoh stared at his feet, his grip on his locker door tightening. He felt himself again warming up. What the hell? He leaned his head on the inside of the metal door. Why the hell was this happening? He'd seen Kubota like that, and in less than that tons of times, but then why was his stomach jumping up and down when he looked at him now, at fucking school even? He gritted his teeth and breathed in slowly, trying to cool his nerves.

"Yeah, it sounds just like that. That whistling noise."

He didn't yell back at him. He couldn't even look at him, even though by now, Kubota was probably fully dressed. Instead, he slammed his locker shut and darted out into the gym. Without even asking the teacher, he started doing laps around. He hoped that by the time class started, he would have outrun all his mixed feelings.

He didn't get nearly the physical activity that he wanted. Barely on the second time around, the teacher called him over to join the others, and Tokitoh sat down on the floor a few spaces from Kubota. He could feel the other's eyes on him, just like usual, but he avoided looking back and instead, focused on what was in front of him.

Their teacher handed each of them a sheet of paper and a tiny pencil. "Fill this out. It will be part of your fitness test later this week. Don't leave anything blank either." He dropped the last sheet and pencil in front of Tokitoh and walked back to his office. "You have ten minutes. Then get into pairs and practice. Sit-ups, push-ups, everything!"

The class grumbled in response, and Tokitoh could hear the quiet scrape of pencils as everyone started to fill out their forms. He lay his down on the floor and began fill in the blanks that dotted the page. Name? Tokitoh Minoru.

He breathed out. At least here, his thoughts weren't getting caught up in something else, in someone else-

Age? 17. Maybe he just needed something really boring to concentrate on. And after this he could work out his frustrations for the rest of the class. Sure, he'd probably be paired with Kubota, but that would be alright. They'd just be practicing. Doing push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups-

His hand tightened around his pencil, and he tried to focus on his paper and not on the idea of Kubota's face meeting his every time he lifted himself off the ground. He cursed silently. Damnit, think normal thoughts!

Sprints, hurdles. He licked his lips. Doing better. Calming down. He read further down the paper, looking for the next blank.

Sex?

Tokitoh dropped his pencil.

"Oh, do you know what I'm looking forward to today?" He heard Kubota laugh next to him. "The squat thrusts. How many do you think you can do in a minute?"

He didn't realize he was running until he heard the gym door slam behind him. He didn't turn back though. He just kept running.

------

He went to the only place he could think of. He couldn't face what part of the Executive Committee might be in the office, and he had left his arm band in his locker, so he had no excuse to wander the halls without a pass.

He hoped he could get by with just a "I'm not feeling well", but he should have realized that Igarashi would never let him get away with anything.

"Really? Is that so?" His school nurse uncrossed his legs and stood, straightening his skirt as he walked over to Tokitoh who had collapsed on one of the infirmary's beds. Before he could respond, Igarashi had reached out and touched his face. The nurse's hands were soft, but at that moment, he didn't want anything touching him, and he pulled quickly away.

"Hmmm…You do feel a little warm." Igarashi frowned, and then his expression turned accusing. "You haven't been sticking your face by the heater to get out of some test, have you?"

"No!" He backed further away onto the bed, his hand pressed against his cheek where Igarashi's had just been. His face did feel warm, but then so did his hands, and so did the rest of him.

"Okay, okay. Don't get so huffy, Amoeba." Igarashi shrugged and turned away. "I know some students try to use here to get out of something. But I suppose you are different."

"Damn right!"

"Well, do what sick people do and lie down and be quiet. I have to start filing the fitness forms for the exams this week." The nurse went back to his desk and started sorting through the stack of papers on top.

With the mention of the exam, Tokitoh looked down at his hands and at the paper he was still holding. He had run right out of the gym with it. As he read over the form again, he felt stupid for getting all bothered. The questions seemed no longer to hold any other meaning besides what they asked for.

"Hey…could I borrow a pencil?"

And while lying on the bed, he started to fill it out again. His gaze stayed on the last question that he had left unanswered.

Sex?

In the quiet of the infirmary, with the sun streaming through the windows and Igarashi sitting over to the side, he felt so much calmer than he did back in the gym. He looked down at the word and wondered, why do you have so much control over me? Why, even though I've done it tons of times, why do I still think about it?

"I think…" he swallowed and kept his face down. "I think there's something wrong with me."

"You don't have to tell me that. I knew that the first moment I met you." Igarashi answered without looking up.

"No, I mean…really wrong with me."

He heard a sigh, and the sound of the chair spinning around. He didn't look up as he heard it slowly roll over towards him. "What do you mean by wrong, Amoeba? What's wrong about you outside of the fact that you're the biggest pain in the ass?"

He looked up then, anger bubbling inside, but it cooled instantly as he saw that the nurse was looking back at him with a calm, serious expression, something that he didn't often see when they were together.

He looked down at the form and the word that seemed to be tormenting him all day, filling his thoughts, his work, his dreams, all the time-

"I think about it. All the time. I think about it."

He saw a shadow fall across the paper, and he looked up to see Igarashi peering over at it.

"I see." The nurse chewed on his lip for a moment and then as if realizing a mistake, stopped. He stood up and walked over to his desk. He grabbed his purse that was lying on top and rummaged around until he found a small stick of lipstick and a hand mirror. Tokitoh watched as his male school nurse reapplied a layer of red lipstick, smacked his lips together and then dabbed a tissue across. After checking the mirror, he nodded in satisfaction and turned back to the bed.

"There's nothing wrong with you," he said simply, tossing his long hair lightly over his shoulder. "I mean, besides what I already knew."

"But how do you know? I mean- it's ALL the time. That's not normal. Everyone else is acting fine. Everyone! Murota, Matsubara, Ainoura, Fujiwara…well, Fujiwara isn't normal EVER. But everybody else is! Even…" He looked down at the bed, his hand making a fist. "Even Kubo-chan is fine. It's just…me that's not normal. It's just me."

Why is it only him? Why is it only him that sees it everywhere? Why is it only him that can look at Kubota and feel all mixed up, all the time, and how can Kubota just look back at him with that calm smile? Doesn't he feel this way? Tokitoh swallowed and closed his eyes, and tried to push back the question that came next.

_Doesn't he feel the same way about me?_

His eyes flew open as something smacked against his head. He looked up to see Igarashi standing in front of him, a stack of papers in his hand. The nurse's face was no longer calm and serious, but holding the cross expression that Tokitoh was most used to seeing.

"You idiot." The nurse hit him again with the stack. "You think about it all the time because you're an amoeba with a one-track mind. But so is every other boy your age. You just don't see it because you can never see past your own nose. I don't even know why they let boys between 15-25 in school. You're all so useless because all you think about is sex. All of you." His gaze softened a little. "Of course, if I was with that fine Kubota-kun, I'm sure I would think about it all the time too. Mmmm. Mmmmm. Mmmmm…"

He felt suddenly annoyed at Igarashi's far-away expression, and he grabbed the stack of papers and smacked him back. "Hey! Cut that out!"

"Tsk. Kill-joy." Igarashi took the forms from him and turned back to his desk. "Now that everything's understood though, maybe it's time to go back to class, hm?"

Tokitoh slouched back onto the bed. He did feel a little better than before. Maybe the hag was right. Maybe this was something that everyone did go through too. Maybe even-

They both turned at the sound of the door sliding open. Tokitoh's eyes widened as Kubota walked in, still wearing his gym uniform.

"Ooooooh, Kubota-kun!" Igarashi's expression changed from glare to glowing. "It's always a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise." Kubota nodded and turned to Tokitoh. "Everything okay?"

Whatever calm resolution he felt a minute ago vanished when he saw Kubota. All the thoughts, all the feelings, everything that had been torturing him the whole day came back in a flash, and he felt his face heating up along with it. He quickly looked away and scrunched himself up on the bed. The room became quiet, but he didn't turn around. Instead, he lay there silently and waited for Kubota to leave.

He heard footsteps walk away and the door slide shut, and after another moment, he let out the breath he had been holding. He closed his eyes and tried the find the calm he had lost.

They were only closed for a second though. When a weight fell onto the bed, he shot up and turned, his hand raised to push away the person he expected to be there. "You old hag, I'm not listening to you any-" He stopped when he realized it wasn't Igarashi sitting next to him.

Kubota looked back at him, his expression questioning. Tokitoh's gaze went around the infirmary and saw that they were, in fact, alone.

"…He's gone."

"Yep." Kubota nodded. "It's just us."

Tokitoh stared down at his hands. They were sitting so close that Kubota's shoulders touched his. He wondered if Kubota noticed this too.

He chewed his lip and tried to figure out what to say when Kubota reached over and picked up his form from the bed. After looking at it for moment, he picked up the pencil that had been next to it, and leaned down, pressing the paper into the bed as he started to write.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Filling in the blanks," Kubota answered. Tokitoh tried to peek and read what he was writing, but Kubota shifted over, blocking his view. When he inished, he held it up as if to scrutinize his answers. He turned to Tokitoh and gave him the paper. "How's that?"

He looked down at it. Everything was the same as before, all except for one, the one that he had left unanswered.

"…Now?" Even though he knew they were alone, it came out in a whisper.

"Why not?" Kubota shrugged and smiled. "We don't have to go right back to class."

"But- but what about the hag?"

Kubota reached over and started to pull Tokitoh's gym shirt up. "Something tells me that the Good Nurse will be away for a few more minutes."

"Oh." Still stunned, he allowed his shirt to be pulled off. As he felt Kubota's hands on his shorts, his breathing started to quicken, but still, his mind was full of questions. "But- do you really…want to?" It felt so strange, like he was dreaming somehow, but he was awake. He reached out and touched Kubota's chest, just to make sure he was really there. "Right now?"

Kubota's hand fell on top of his and squeezed it gently. "Well, yeah. I've been wanting to do it all day. Can't stop thinking about it." He cocked his head to the side, still smiling. "Not you?"

Don't you feel the same way? It was said in that squeeze and in the way his hand slid down his arm, pressing him onto the bed. Don't you feel the same way about me?

His only answer was to take hold of Kubota's shoulders and draw him closer. Their hands spoke all the words between them, and when he felt his face heat up, he didn't turn away.

"You're so messed up," he breathed as all the built-up frustration seemed to drain from him.

"Well, that makes two of us." Kubota leaned forward and nuzzled his neck.

He could feel the laugh forming, shaking his insides, mixing him up even more. But this time, he didn't care. Because now, if I gotta have something wrong with me, he thought-

"Hey." A warm whisper tickled his neck. "Do you think we can do this for every gym class?"

-at least I'm not wrong alone


End file.
